


It will be fun, trust me

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 1: "It will be fun, trust me."It which I took Saguru's Batman comment in his first appearance and turned it into A Thing.featuring: a nerdy ass Saguru & an exasperate Kaito filled with regrets





	It will be fun, trust me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd and is probably filled with mistakes. You've been warned.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he complained for the 50th time in the past few months since this started.

Hakuba laughed from the work table across from him, looking over the gold scale shirt that’s apparently part of the outfit. He looked over his shoulder with what would be a challenging look if not for the mirthful smile on his face.

“Oh c’mon, it’ll be fun! Trust me!” he said.

Kaito sighed as he fiddle with the latch that attaches the cowl of his outfit to the neck of the costume. Removing the cowl/helmet/mask hybrid, he turned the thing around to look at it. He had to admit, Hakuba did a pretty damn near perfect job of crafting the silhouette of the Batman mask. Especially the eyeholes which kinda look white when Kaito looked at it this way, but is completely clear when he’s wearing the thing.

Looking over to where Hakuba’s holding his very shiny shirt up, Kaito wondered if some of the stuff he used to make their outfits are prototypes from whatever the heck Hakuba Labs are working on. Normally he wouldn’t suspect Hakuba to be the kind of person to use lab stuff for his own personal... wait, scratch that, he totally would, the bastard.

Not for the first time, Kaito regretted agreeing to this.

“What exactly is it that I’m supposed to be doing here again?” he asked Hakuba. Last he remembered, the last time he came over for a fitting with the Batman cosplay that he’s supposed to be wearing at Comic Con, they agreed that the fit was perfect. So why exactly are they here, again, in what is apparently Hakuba’s workspace for making cosplay outfits.

Hakuba sighed as he placed the shirt back down on the table and reached for a needle and thread, leaning over the worktable... and, uh... huh... Kaito tilted his head as his eyes drifted down Hakuba’s form. Pass the broad shoulders, lingering a little over glistening skin, exposed under the light thanks to the tank top he’s wearing. And further down... to focus right on the shapely curve holding his attention right now. The gold belt above the skin fitting green pants made a nice frame, accentuating Hakuba’s… assets... Man... those pants are really leaving nothing to the imagination... hmm...

“I told you, Kuroba-kun, the Con will be busy. That means the restroom will be busy as well,” Hakuba answered Kaito’s question, explaining the reason that Kaito’s asked for. “You need to practice getting in an out of your outfit so that nothing unfortunate happens.” Hmmm, Kaito really should be paying attention to Hakuba’s answer, shouldn’t he...

Hakuba shifted his stance a bit and Kaito tilted his head to the other side.

“Yeah... uh huh, okay,” Kaito mumbled out distractedly. Maybe it was a good thing he let Aoko bully him into not backing out of this.

Still staring, Kaito started to smirk as he thought to himself that maybe Hakuba was right about this being fun. Especially since Hakuba’s cosplay won’t have a cape to block Kaito’s view.

(Kaito found out later that the trident was part of the cosplay. Luckily, he knows how to be sneaky and thus, safe from Hakuba’s suspiciously pointy looking “faux” weapon.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
